That's what friends are for
by Marea67
Summary: Contains ***spoilers*** for season 4. Kevin/Scotty have an important choice to make. They both turn to their friends to talk. Scotty speaks to Jordan and Kevin to Chad.


**That's what friends are for **

**By Marea67****  
****About: **Kevin, Scotty, Jordan, Chad.  
**Rate**: G.  
**Disclaimer**: B&S doesn't belong to me.  
**Summary:** Where do you go to if you need advice?  
**ETA**: 22 Nov. 2009 - I just realized that I already had a story with the same title in season 2.

*****

"You what?" Jordan asks, placing his coffee before him with a thud and he stares at Scotty, who shifts back and forth a bit. "Michelle?!"

"Yes! I know. Isn't it great?" Scotty still tries to be enthusiastic, although Jordan's reaction to his news isn't what he was hoping.

"Great? … Yes,… it's _nice_ that she wants to do this for you." Jordan answers politely.

"You don't like it?" Scotty asks, frowning a bit.

"Hey! It's your choice, not mine… Just surprised that Kevin agreed to it so easily..?"

"He didn't. He wanted to go for someone else instead."

"Why am I not surprised?" Jordan whispers. And now Scotty's frown turns into an angry look.

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry for stating the obvious, but .. hello?.. Michelle?"

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing. Sweet girl. Great sense of humor. I have fond memories of that night of your 24th birthday, when she drank nearly everyone under table, before sliding underneath it herself…"

"Do you remember that…?"

"Yes. I was the designated driver. I was the only one drinking orange juice _without_ vodka. And I remember her drinking, her behavior, her … striptease act, …."

"She did?"

"Frankly, I've seen more of her than I care to remember. After that I_ needed _a drink."

"Alright, that was an excess. Too much partying… And nearly five years ago!"

"And what about the Chad-factor?"

"The what?" Scotty begins to wish he had never mentioned, that Michelle might be their surrogate. Jordan's objections confuse the issue.

"Chad Barry. You know. The man she was sleeping with while she was trying to set you up with his friend, only this 'friend' turned out to be shagging Michelle's boyfriend instead… behind her back…?"

"Chad, Kevin and Michelle are way past that…."

"Oh, really? Why was Kevin not too enthusiastic then about Michelle."

"He thinks she's flaky…."

"Alright, this is getting very scary, because for once I'm on Kevin's side."

"Michelle was very happy to help.…."

"I'll bet she was. But first Kevin was all crazy about wanting a child and now you are. But this woman will carry _your_ child. Yours and Kevin's. And you really need to think twice if she's the one who can provide everything your child will need while she's carrying it. And if she's mentally able to handle the pressure."

Scotty hangs back and plays with his glass. Jordan comes up with the same argument as Kevin did last night. What if he, Scotty Wandell, is wrong?

"Listen, are you absolutely sure that Kevin is with you on this? If he, deep in his heart, doesn't share your opinion of Michelle, you could end up in a lot more trouble. He may not be my closest friend, but he loves you to death and he will do almost anything for you… Are you absolutely sure that Kevin is alright with this?" Jordan asks and Scotty has to remain quiet.

He cannot answer Jordan's question, because then he would have to agree that maybe Kevin isn't.

*****

"Kevin! Good to hear your voice." Chad seems pleased to get Kevin's call.

"Are you busy? Shooting some movie or something? 'Cause I can call back if you prefer that?" Kevin replies.

"No. I'm fine. I have about 15 minutes… Something the matter?"

"Do you remember Michelle? The girl you were officially dating while we were … doing something else …. _unofficially_ …" Kevin can hear Chad laugh.

"Yes, I remember her. Why?"

"Scotty and I are considering a family… A baby.."

"Oh, nice. Cute. Adoption or surrogacy?"

"Surrogacy…. How do you know?" Kevin tries to imagine Chad and a baby, but it somehow doesn't click.

"A producer here on the show is gay and he and his partner are going for adoption…"

"Ah…" Kevin nods at the explanation. That makes sense.

"Michelle? Where does she fit in, in this story?"

"She wants to be the surrogate mother…"

"Michelle?...." Chad becomes quiet.

"I just don't know if that is a good idea…. I mean, she seems so.. flaky?"

"She loves children. Dreamed about having a big family of her own… Something else that gave me cold feet, where my relationship with her was concerned… I think she'd be an excellent mother some day. Unconventional but very loving."

"She won't be the mother. Just the carrier... Boy, that sounds so impersonal."

"So, what does Scotty think of all this? Does he like the choice for Michelle?"

"Yes. She's his friend and I have the feeling that she does it more for him than for me. I think she still cannot stand me over what happened between you and me…"

"Don't be silly. She's long over that. I ran into her a few weeks ago at a party and there were no hard feelings. She's doing very good for herself, except those two waitressing-jobs are taking a lot of her time and energy …. I have suggested her for a part in an upcoming movie I'm filming, but only if her situation allows it…"

"At this point, worst that can happen to her by then is morning-sickness." Kevin laughs. "So you think I shouldn't worry?"

"I didn't say that. In the end it's your own choice, not mine. Just saying that if you feel bad about this you should tell Scotty and Michelle. Michelle can be surprisingly understanding."

"If you say so." Kevin mutters.

"No, seriously. She can get overly enthusiastic about something, but she's not as dumb as people sometimes believe her to be. And… I don't know how much value you put on my being a character-witness here, but…

When she and I split up, she knew about you and me, I told her I had feelings for you and she could have easily gone to the gossip-rags and make my life difficult, but she didn't. I don't know why, maybe she had her own reasons, but I'm glad she remained quiet and let me come out on my own terms."

"So, you think I should keep an open mind about her?"

"Yes definitely. Listen, Kev, I gotta go, they need me on set. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, you've just given me something to think about, 's all. Thank you. Bye."

"Bye, Kev."

THE END


End file.
